Leaving
by Nikkster
Summary: Post BD. Edward and Bella brought Nessie over to the Uley/Young household to say goodbye to Emily & Co. Sam bursts in on the four of them Well, it IS his house! with Seth and Jake, and it all goes downhill from there. Canon pairings. No NxJ.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Bella! We're going to miss you!" said Emily as she hugged aforesaid vampire.

"Oh, Em, you've been so great about this whole war thing. I know it hits you really hard, knowing the boys and Sam are out there........I know," said Bella, looking as if she would start crying if she could. Edward shook his head, smiling the whole time.

"Em!" cried Sam as he burst in on his own house, Seth and Jacob in tow.

"Sam!" she cried back, acting.

"Oh," Sam stopped short and the younger werewolves crashed into him and knocked him to the floor.

Even in the midst of the scuffle to stand up, Edward's hiss was heard by all.

"I-I- I didn't-" Sam said, flustered.

"Save it, Sam," said Edward, face murderous.

"What?" asked Bella and Emily synonomously.

Edward snarled.

"Why don't you tell our wives, Sam??" he said in a dangerous tone.

"I-"

"Don't lie, mutt," Bella's eyes widened as she stared at Sam. If Edward was calling Sam a mutt, even after everything that had been going on, that couldn't be good.........

"Okay. I was surprised at seeing Bella, Edward and Nessie here because...well, because..." Sam gulped, his face pale. Edward was still sending him a death glare, but Sam's eyes were on Jacob, afraid of his reaction.

The double timbre surprised them all. "Spit it out. Now."

"Well.....Idon'tthinkthatyoushouldgowiththeCullensbecauseyourresponsibilitiesarehere," said Sam.

Jacob, face mad with anger that mirrored Bella's, Edward's, Nessie's, and Seth's, repeated for Emily's sake, "You don't think I should go with the Cullens because my 'responsibilities' are here."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Sam!"

"Well, Jake can't just leave the pack!"

Bella's look of anger turned to incredulity. "Who said he couldn't?"

"Why should he?"

Edward's anger deepened, Bella's eyes widened, Jacob's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, and Seth snarled.

"I mean, he has no good excuse for leaving!"

Nessie snarled, a millasecond after her, her father did as well.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Bella shrieked. Emily's speech had already been rendered useless.

"I'm not so sure that Nessie is Jacob's imprint!" Sam blurted, pressured by Jacob, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Seth.

Bella shrieked, Edward snarled again, Jacob growled loudly, Nessie snarled again, and Seth snarled also.

"Well, I think it's kind of sick that you imprinted on a newborn!" yelled Sam.

"And yet, Quil can imprint on a two-year-old, who happens to be your niece by marriage," Edward said just as Jacob opened his mouth. Bella tried to stifle a giggle.

"You know, Edward, that's just weird," said Seth.

"So-rry!" replied Edward.

"Okay, I contradicted myself. Here's what I meant to say:"

"Yeah, right," snorted Seth.

"How can a half-breed-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY DAUGHTER?" yelled Edward.

"-be the best person to carry on the werewolf gene?"

"Well now you can be sure that the Quileute wolves will never die out, considering their Alpha vampire blood!" said Seth.

"SETH! YOU'RE MAKING ME THINK OF THINGS I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD NOT THINK OF FOR SIX AND A HALF YEARS!" yelled Bella. Emily laughed and Jacob blushed.

"But we, we're ENEMIES!" yelled Sam, bringing the conversation back to the argument.

"Oh, cut the crap, Sam."

Everyone looked down. Renesmee, in a pair of light-washed jeans and a red shirt, had her arms crossed across her chest, glaring at her soulmate's rival.

"I have to say, Sam, you've fallen prey to the normal excuses. We're fine now, due to Jacob, my mom, Seth, and ME!" she shrieked at the end. "I just don't get how you can be so rude and vulgar. I'm right here."

Jacob smiled.

Edward was cracking up, as was Emily and his wife, who managed to say "Emmett". Seth was pursing his lips, trying to keep a straight face.

"What was your first statement? Jake's 'responsibilites' are here. Well, if Emily had to move, you would go with her. Without even a thought. You would just say to Paul or Jared or whoever to take care of the pack, and you'd be off. And honestly, it's not like the pack isn't in good hands with Leah," said Nessie.

Sam opened his mouth, and Renesmee shrieked.

"DON'T YOU DARE KNOCK LEAH!"

"She's not the most responsible person, Ness-" Nessie herself cut him off.

"Don't you _dare_ call me Nessie."

Jacob had crossed the room in a swift bound, and his fist easily darted across Sam's face, breaking his nose. Emily yelped.

"Ba wa zat vor?" asked Sam as he fixed his nose so it wouldn't set crooked.

"What would you do if I opened my mouth to insult Jared or Paul, and I went on to say they weren't responsible?" replied Jacob with a cool demeanor. He took a large step back so he was standing by Seth again.

"Actually, I'm very ashamed at you, Sam. You, of all people, should know not to knock Leah," said Renesmee, brown fire taking over her irises.

"Don't go dere," warned Sam, nose already half healed. "Don't you dare go there, kid," he snarled.

"Who are you, Samuel Uley, to tell me what I can and can't do?" asked Renesmee, keeping it cool, unlike her parents. Edward was in his uber-stressed pose, hand on nose. Bella had her fists clenched and was taking deep breaths.

"Stupid little murderer, it's no wonder everyone hates you," muttered Sam.

Bella shrieked. Knowing what was on Sam's mind, she knew what would follow. She almost pounced on him, Edward a split second behind her, when Renesmee's voice once more cut through the air:

"Momma, Daddy, Jacob, Aunties Rose and Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Uncles Emmett and Jasper and Seth have and always will love me," she contradicted.

Snarles erupted from the mouths of Edward, Bella, Jacob and Seth as Sam said:

"Jacob didn't always love you."

"Ye-es, yes he did," said Renesmee, trying to keep her face together.

"No, he didn't. When you were still inside your mommy," snarls came and went, "you were killing her," a teary gasp and more snarls, "and Jacob hated your guts because he loved your mommy and hated to see her like that. He was going to kill you," Sam added, snarls not even discouraging a little.

Renesmee looked at Sam, and seeing the truth in his face, she started to sob hysterically.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?" Bella screamed. Edward was beyond words.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob knelt next to Renesmee. She noticed him, but did not turn her back.

"Jake, I'm confused," she said.

Jacob drew her into his arms and stood up, Renesmee's head on his shoulder. She sat on his arm across his stomach.

"Sam," said he.

Sam gulped. Emily walked up to him and kissed him softly. She whispered something in his ear that everybody else but Renesmee and Jacob could hear, being too immersed in their own conversation.

"I understand, Sam. But the Cullens are leaving, and that includes Jake, whether you like it or not. They're vampires, I admit, but Seth would be dead if it wasn't for Edward. Chew on that," Emily had said.

Bella smiled.

"Nessie, you know that I love you, right?"

Renesmee nodded.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you," he continued.

"But we thought you were a boy when Mama was pregnant with you," Jacob added. "A male Nessie wouldn't work, and I couldn't love a boy Nessie. Since you turned out to be Renee Esme Carlisle Charlie Cullen and not Edward Jacob Cullen, that made you Nessie, and not li'l EJ."

Renesmee nodded in understanding.

"I love you, Ness," finished Jake, to get the point across. Renesmee wiped her eyes with her sleeve and answered:

"I love you too," and hugged him. A soft smile spread across Jacob's face.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. Bella looked at her husband for affirmation, and Edward nodded. Bella hugged Sam.

"No hard feelings?" Edward asked, extending his hand.

Sam took it and answered, "No hard feelings."

"Put me down, Jake!" Renesmee ordered.

Seth sdtifled a giggle.

Amidst all the goodbyes, everyone was acutely aware of the tension in the air, but Emily erased it when she said:

"Jake, six-and-a-half years, correct?"


End file.
